


After Semtex and Guns

by tardistype221b (TardisType221b)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Fluff, M/M, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/tardistype221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are coming back from the pool, only escaping with their lives because Moriarty let them. The taxi ride home is tense, emotions are running high. Everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Semtex and Guns

It was nearly 2 am when Sherlock checked his watch, 1:53. He was wide awake, a side effect of seeing his best friend wrapped up in semtex forced to be a puppet for Moriarty. The cab was silent, John sitting all the way at the other end, looking out the window. It was a quick drive home from Scotland Yard, but it seemed like forever. He was worried, he didn’t understand the tightness in his chest, the feeling had been there as soon as John revealed the bomb strapped to his chest. It was fear, not for himself, but for John. John tried to sacrifice his life for him. John _cared_ about him, enough to sacrifice his own life! No one ever cared that much before, or at all for that matter. He turned away from his own window to look at John. Small unassuming John who within not only had a kind, caring heart, but nerves of steel, strong moral principles, and a mind that understood him. He knew that he had to work hard to keep John with his freakish tendencies, or worse, get him killed. Sherlock’s stomach clenched at the thought. No, that couldn’t happen! It couldn’t! They arrived at 221B and Sherlock got out of the cab, before realizing that John wasn’t following. He poked his head back into the cab.

            “John, we’ve arrived.” Sherlock said. John looked up, a little groggy.

            “Oh right sorry.” He clambered out of the cab, giving the driver his fare. Sherlock went to the door to open it, holding it open as John made his way to it. Sherlock closed the door behind him watching John climb the stairs slowly, worried. His limp had returned slightly. They went into the flat and Sherlock went to the kitchen as John went to sit down.

            “Tea?” He asked, opening the cabinets to find mugs.

            “Oh, so you’re making tea now?” John asked sarcastically.

            “Yes, I often make tea for myself, what is so strange about that?” Sherlock replied.

            “That’s not true and we both know it. You haven’t made a single cup of tea since I’ve moved in!” John snapped. He sighed. “I apologize.” He laughed wryly. “You’re doing something right for once and I’m snapping at you…” He got up and headed to the kitchen where Sherlock was putting water in the kettle.

            “It’s perfectly alright John. You’ve gone through a traumatic event. It is expected for you to react this way.” Sherlock didn’t look at him as he continued to make the tea.

            “Sherlock…so have you…” Sherlock turned to look at John and smiled wryly.

            “Yes but he kidnapped you and strapped you to a bomb. That’s a little more traumatic than being threatened by a little point of light.” Sherlock put the kettle down on the stove top harshly.

            “Sherlock are you alright?” John asked, slightly unnerved.

            “I was worried! You weren’t supposed to be there then you were strapped to a bomb as Moriarty’s mouthpiece…” Sherlock stalked over to the sofa, putting his head in his hands. John walked over, sitting next to him on the sofa.

            “Sherlock…I was worried too, I walked out and you were there. I tried to save you and you just wouldn’t _run_! Why didn’t you run Sherlock?” John asked.

            “I couldn’t just leave you there…John, I don’t know how but I’ve grown to care for you. You’re my only friend. I couldn’t lose you.”

            “I don’t want to lose you either Sherlock.” John wrapped his arm around Sherlock. “You saved me from myself; I can’t ever repay you for that Sherlock.”

            “You are such an enigma John, I can’t understand you.” John raised his eyebrows.

            “High praise, coming from you.” Sherlock ducked his head.

            “Well you are very contradictory…” He was a doctor and a soldier. He was normal, but yet was still friends with him, out of _choice_ not necessity.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and leaned in a little as if to kiss him. Sherlock looked at him in surprise.

            “What?” John asked.

            “You...”Sherlock looked down at their joined hands. John looked away.

            “I’m sorry I should’ve realized that you wouldn’t want- I’ll just go-” John made to get up. What was he thinking? Sherlock had clearly said a month ago that he was married to his work. In all the time he had known him he had never seen any sexual or romantic inclinations…towards _anyone_. Even Molly who so blatantly offered.

            “John don’t!” Sherlock exclaimed, quickly standing up and grabbing John’s sleeve to stop him from leaving. John looked at him in surprise.

            “Sherlock?”

“John I-” Sherlock fought a blush that was threatening to make its way onto his cheeks. “I did…want it that is.”

            “You did?” John asked.

            “Yes I was just…shocked and I did not react accordingly. After all, I didn’t think that anyone, even you, ~~especially you,~~ would want to kiss me. Apparently, I was wrong.” John sat back down to Sherlock.

            “Sherlock, you are gorgeous and brilliant. I couldn’t wish for anything more. May I kiss you again?” John asked. “Properly this time?” Sherlock smiled.

            “Of course.” They moved closer, the kettle whistling loudly behind them. Their lips pressed together and neither of them could describe it as anything less than perfect.

 


End file.
